A playful fight
by Let my dragons roar
Summary: One-shot. Hiccup thought he could spend the morning in bed, away from the cold and bitterness of the winter outside, but of course that wouldn't, not when your friends with the winter spirit. Bad name with a bad summary *IMAGE NOT MINE*


The sound of snow hitting his wooden shutters woke Hiccup on a cold winter morning. The teen was curled up in his bed, wrapped in his blanket, enjoying the warmth when snow hit his shutters again. Hiccup groaned in annoyance and tossed in his bed, rolling onto his side when the sound hit his ears again.

"Toothless, go to sleep" Hiccup mumbled into his pillow, pulling his blanket over his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Wake up Haddock or your dad's going to start yelling again!"

Hiccup's eyes shot open and he sat up, pulling his blanket off his head, his eyes shifting around his room to see Toothless laying on his stone bed, glaring at him lightly and grunted; Hiccup smiled at him weakly before he swung his legs over the side of his bed, standing up, wobbled slightly, and walked over to his window, opening the shutters and looked outside, the whiteness of the snow blinding him.

"Jack?" Hiccup mumbled, rubbing his eyes with his balled up fists, trying to get his eye into focus.

Moving his hands away and opening his eyes, Hiccup yelped and jumped back when his white-haired friend appeared a foot away from his face, hovering just outside his window, goofy smile and all.

"Nice bed head" The winter spirit chuckled and leaned against the window pane, a wicked smile on his face "No wonder Astrid dumped you, I would too with hair like that"

"She didn't dump me" Hiccup glared at Jack, pressing his lips together tightly "It was mutual and you know it, and what are you doing here anyways?"

Jack shrugged and continued to smiled at Hiccup and gestured outside to the fresh inches of fallen snow "I get to work last night and I was wondering if you wanted to have some fun"

"What if I told you I was busy?" Hiccup said smugly.

"Come on Haddock, I did all this so we could hang out!" Jack whined like a child, pouting.

Hiccup glared at him with a smile before sighing "Okay"

Jack cheered, pumping his fist in the air in victory before Hiccup spoke up again "But Toothless is coming with"

Jack's arms dropped and he pouted "Fine" he muttered and began to sink towards the ground slowly "get dressed Peg leg, I'm not waiting forever" he said as his head disappeared outside.

Hiccup smiled and closed the shutters before walking over to his wardrobe, pulling off his night shirt and leggings, pulling on much warmer, thicker clothes. Fixing his tunic, Hiccup turned to Toothless with a smile "Come on Toothless, Jacks waiting"

The dragon snouted and got up, stretching with a grunt before straightening up, shacking his wings, and followed Hiccup as he left his room and walked down the stairs and into the living room, grabbing his long-sleeved fur coat and boots, pulling them on before opening his front door, blinking at the brightness of the snow.

Hiccup stepped outside, his boots sinking in the snow, and looked around for a certain spirit until something cold hit the side of his head, making Hiccup gasp and stumbled, falling onto his side and winced.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to throw it that hard!" Jack ran up to Hiccup, staff in hand, looking down at him with guilt "Are you okay?"

"Fine, no thanks to you" Hiccup glared at his friend and brushed snow out of his uncombed hair.

Jack reached down, ready to help him up when Toothless hissed, glaring at the spirit and bared his teeth warningly. Jack put up his hands in defense, smiling at the dragon innocently and backed away, allowing Hiccup to stand up on his own and brushed himself off.

"Your dragon doesn't like me" Jack mumbled, pouting as it hovered lazily in the air.

"Gee, I wonder why, it's not like you did anything to upset him" Hiccup deadpanned

"One little avalanche and I'm on the top of his hit list" Jack whined and floated higher in the air and changed the subject "So I was thinking we could hang out"

"We never just 'hang out', Jack" Hiccup smiled weakly before flicking his hand in his direction "Lead the way, Frosty"

Jack grinned and shot off, making Hiccup yelled and run after him, Toothless not far behind; Jack entered the forest, slowing down as he weaved between trees, looking back at Hiccup and Toothless and smiled "Hurry up, Haddock!"

"Shut up, Frost!" Hiccup yelled playfully, dodging a fallen log as he grinned at the winter spirit "and slow down!'

"Come on, almost there" He laughed and shot past the trees and into a clearing, trees and bushes surrounding it whist the sky above was easily visible through the branches. He turned and waited, watching as Hiccup burst the trees seconds later, Toothless following suit.

"Cool, right? I found it a few days again, it's a great play for a few snow games" Jack wiggled his eyebrows and grinned, making Hiccup roll his eyes in response.

"What kind of games?"

"You know! Snowball fights and making snowmen, that sort of thing!"

Hiccup smiled and looked around "Snowball fights, eh?"

"Yep!" Jack grinned excitedly "I make the best snow balls so I'm warning yo-Oof!" Jack fell onto his butt, blinking in surprise as snow feel from his face.

"Wanna bet?" Hiccup challenged, patting down a handful of snow in his palm, rounding it into a ball.

"It's on" Jack grinned jumping back to his feet.

Hiccup flashed a grin and threw his snowball, jack dodging it quickly and flew off across the clearing, dropping his staff as he scooped a handful of snow and patted it down into a perfect ball before flinging it towards Hiccup, hitting him in the shoulder and making him stumble.

"Hey!" Hiccup laughed and through another snowball at Jack, which burst when it hit the spirit's stomach.

Toothless watched with amusement as snow flew back and forth, sneering to himself each time Jack got hit and glaring at him each time his rider got hit. After a good half an hour, both sides slowed their snowball throwing until they came to a halt.

Hiccup suck in his breath and fell onto his butt, wiping the snow out of his hair and coat, smiling at Jack, who sat upon his staff close by, caked in snow.

"Call it a draw?" Hiccup smiled over at Jack, who returned the grinned and shrugged "Sure thing, Haddock"

Hiccup stood up, stepping toward Jack, standing in front of him, and smile, hands on Hips "Next time though, it is on"

Jack grinned, his eyes turning to look at Toothless, who sat near the edge of the clear, curled into a ball, eyes shut "Mister grumpy dragon's no fun"

Toothless opened one eye, glancing at Jack, and snorted before closing his eye again. A sneer slowly crept across Jack's face as he brought his hand up, blowing in it slowly, creating a snowball in seconds before bouncing it in his hand, smiling at Toothless.

"Don't do it, Jack" Warned Hiccup but was ignored completely when he threw the snowball, hitting Toothless Square in the face; Jack laughed and grinned down at Hiccup, who rolled his eyes, cracking a smile.

Toothless sat up and growled as clumps of snow and ice fell from his face, narrowed pupils glaring at the white haired spirit as he laughed, standing atop of his staff. Toothless snouted and smirk before swinging his tail around and underneath Jack, hitting the staff base and sent Jack falling forward onto Hiccup.

Jack and Hiccup fell onto the ground hard, Hiccup's face heating up as Jack pushed himself of the brunette's chest, his face an inch from the spirit's. They froze, staring into each other's eyes with their body close. They snapped out of their trance when Toothless grunted, both teens turning their heads to see Toothless staring at them with a smug look.

Hiccup swallow, Jack looking back at Hiccup, glancing down and releasing how close their bodies were and jumped up onto his feet clumsily, wiping his hands on his clothes.

"Sorry" Jack blushed, rubbing the back of his head, turning his eyes away as Hiccup got to his feet and glanced away.

Toothless snouted again, looking between them before giving a throaty laugh; Jack glared at the dragon before leaning down, scooping a handful of snow, and flung it at Toothless, hitting him between his eyes. Hiccup bite back a laugh, pretending to cough as Toothless' ear shot up, his eyes closed tightly.

"Bulls-eye" Jack laughed and hovered in the air, picking his staff of the floor and wiping snow off it.

"You're going to pay for that" Hiccup smiled at Jack, who raised an eyebrow mockingly.

The winter spirit opened his mouth to speak when a hiss of a growl cut him off, his grin dropping at the sight of the angry dragon, his eyes widening in fear "Errr…Hiccup? A little help"

Hiccup laughed, shaking his head "It's all on you, my friend"

"You jerk!" Jack yelled as Toothless pouched at the older teen

Jack shot into the air, high enough so the dragon couldn't reach him, and glared at the other boy "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing" Hiccup smiled at Jack "I just like it when you and Toothless play"

Said dragon growled and jumped, trying to claw at Jack before he fell onto his feet, thin pupils staring at the spirit above.

After a few more attempts to clawing the winter spirit, Hiccup decided he had enough and walked towards the dragon, his hands in the air as he smiled at Toothless warmly "Okay, Bud, I think he's had enough"

Toothless turned his eyes away from Jack and look at his rider before snorting and turned, sulking as he walked away, leaving fresh paw prints in the snow.

Jack sunk back down besides Hiccup with a smile, running his fingers through his white hair and smiled sincerely "Thanks, Peg leg"

Hiccup rolled his eyes in response, used to the unkindly nickname and shivered, hugging his fur jack closer to his body "I should go back home before I get sick"

"Awww, come on Dragon boy, we just started having fun" Jack whined, his shoulders slumping in disappointment as he watch Hiccup walk away.

"Sorry, I don't want to get sick again, and I have to help Gobber out today anyways" Hiccup smiled slightly, turning his head to look back at Jack as he continued to walk.

The winter spirit frowned and shot after the Viking, hovering next to him as he walked "Please? We can make a snowman if you want, I make the best!"

"Maybe tomorrow?" Hiccup said, starting to feel guilty as he looked at Jack

Jack frowned but nodded, a smile slowly appearing on his face "Can it just be the two off us? Not sulky dragons?"

Hiccup laughed and nodded, grinning at his friend and turned his head to look forward, smiling at the thought of tomorrow. The pair walked together in a comfortable silence, Jack falling back onto his feet to walk by his friend's side, his smile dropping slightly when the village came in sight.

"Thanks for the snow day, Jack" Hiccup smiled as they walked toward his house

"No problem, I made sure not to make any ice, since, you know, the leg" Jack spoke softly as they stopped outside his front door, Hiccup smiling at him.

"Thanks" Hiccup said and glanced at his door "I promise we can hang out tomorrow, okay?"

Jack grinned at this and surprised Hiccup when he leaned forward and connected his lips with his; the kiss lasted for a few seconds, a lot shorter then Hiccup would've like, or admitted. Jack pulled away with a smile of his face, gripping his staff tightly and said "See ya later, dragon boy" before shooting off, winding blowing at Hiccup's hair as the spirit took off.

Hiccup watched, slightly dazed, as Jack flew towards the forest, disappearing over the tree tops, the wind dying down, leaving Hiccup standing on his on his own. Hiccup slowly smiled and looked down at the snow on the ground, nodding his head happily before opening his front door and slipping inside, the door closing with a soft _click_.

**I may or may not just make this a multi chapter fic with one shots about Jack and Hiccup, but most likely no….**

**This is my first Hijack story, I mostly stick with Toothcup but lately I've been getting **_**them feels! **_**So I decided to write, might not be that accurate but I don't care~~**

**Might do another Hijack fic, might be an angst one, just have to see~~**

**If you liked it leaved me a review ;3**

**~LMDR**


End file.
